


Nothing Changed At All

by haru_senji



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, F/M, In which Kita is a god, Shinki (Noragami), and the reader is his shinki, wait this is a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_senji/pseuds/haru_senji
Summary: And if he closed his eyes, it almost feels like nothing changed at all.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I thought of when I heard the song Pompeii by Bastille!

He remembers now.

The first time he met you, he was alone as usual. Away from the constant calls of 'Kita-sama!' that rang in his shrine. Away from his shinki's constant ramble to 'stop going off without telling us, Kita-sama, it's dangerous.' Away from the stupid stone that reminded him of his failure hundreds of years ago.

A Phantom had crept up behind him, it's voice echoing as it switched between the tones of young girl's and an old man's. This one was in the form of a spider, its scuttling legs scattered with blinking eyeballs. Kita shivered.

Maybe he regretted not bringing his shinki. Just a little.

He remembers spotting your spirit as he dodged the Phantom's fangs. The white sphere of light hovering aimlessly near a large pine tree. An uncorrupted, free human spirit was needed to make a shinki, and...

Describing your spirit as 'uncorrupted' was an understatement. Even Kita, who was a _god,_ was blinded by the rays of purity your spirit emitted.

With a glow of approval in his hazel eyes, Kita chanted as his two fingers traced a kanji in the air. A bright white character formed, mimicking the movements of his hand. Finishing his chant, you were branded with a name and transformed into a weapon in his hands.

Kita's eyebrows met as he looked down at the weapon. A bow and arrow? Seriously? The other gods must be mocking him right now.

He remembers your past rushing through his mind as his fingers brushed the polished wood of the bow more than the actual fight. He almost dropped his weapon at the memories.

_Ah, I see. You're like me._

He shook his head to clear the onslaught of memories, then stretched the string of the bow and nocked an arrow, focusing on the abomination before him. Taking a deep breath, he released his fingers and the arrow flew through the mist of his hot breath and straight to its mark. A blazing brightness lit up the night sky, and the Phantom was gone.

He remembers calling your name after he'd killed the Phantom, reverting you back to your human form.

Kita remembers the shock he'd felt when he laid eyes on you. You were clad in a simple white kimono. Your features were, to say the least, attractive. But what caught his attention wasn't your face. It was your eyes. They were the exact colour and shape as...hers.

And he didn't want anything to do with her. Or with you.

He remembers glaring at you, wishing he could gauge your eyes out right then and there. He'd swept off, leaving your confused self to fend on your own.

You'd followed him, regardless of the venemous look he'd just given you. He fixed his attention on the rock he was kicking, and jumped as you suddenly took his hands in yours, exhaling and rubbing on them. He could only stare at you as warmth flooded into his shaking fingers, then his face as you smiled softly at him.

Kita remembers the jolt of his heart before snatching his hand away without a word. You fell back behind him, and the sound of your footsteps followed him back to his shrine. He didn't think you'd stick around.

Kita remembers the confusion in Kurari, one of his shinki's, eyes when he saw you. Kurari opened his mouth, but Kita cut his servant off with a look. Kurari lowered his gaze, then sidled up to you and asked for your name.

Kita remembers your blank eyes as you turned to him, not knowing your own name. Gods, those eyes. He almost blurted out _her_ name, but stopped himself just in time to give Kurari yours instead.

Kita marched back into his shrine, not wanting to spend another minute near you, but not before hearing Kurari's not-so-quiet statement of _my,_ what a nice name you have, Kiyori-san, _unlike_ _mine._

He shot Kurari another look that shut him up. Kita remembers the small laugh of mirth you let out, and his heart clenched before he turned his back on both of you and entered the dark shrine.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?"

Kita remembers that he barely came out of his room the first week after you started living at the shrine. _Her_ face began to haunt him at night. An unfounded hatred for you simmered in his chest.

_But she's not Komoe,_ his brain tried to reason. _It's unfair to treat her like that._

He stomped out the voice. Unfair. Like fate had ever treated him fairly in all the lives he's lived.

The door slid open quietly to reveal your concerned face as you kneeled on the floor. You pushed a tray into Kita's dark room, laden with tea and snacks to make up for his skipped dinner.

Kita remembers how he shrank back against the wall, not willing to look at your eyes. You closed the door soon after, and he was alone again.

He remembers that, at some point, he inched towards the tray and took a sip of the tea. He scrunched his nose in disgust as the astringent taste of seicha settled onto his tongue. Kurari must have had you deliver this. He hated the bitter tea, yet Kurari kept making it. He set down the cup and went to sleep.

The next day, another tray of tea was delivered. Kita didn't want to drink it, but something in your eager expression made him pick up the tea cup. His eyebrows lifted as pleasing flavour of hojicha rushed down his throat. Your lips lifted in a smile as sweet as the tea.

"Why?" Why did you make him tea yourself? Why do you clean his bedroom? Why do you check if he's sound asleep? Why do you care even though he doesn't?

You couldn't have understood what he meant, but you replied anyway.

"Because you're my master, Kita-sama!"

For the next few days, you kept bringing him different types of tea. He remembers warming up to you, the both of you chatting animatedly over tea sets. He liked how your eyes lit up, unlike _hers,_ which were always devoid of expression.

***

Kita remembers your laughs that were muffled by his door as you played with the other shinki. Kurari was always stern and strict, but even he cracked a smile around you. The twins loved tugging at your kimono as you spun around to catch them. You always visited the shinki of the nearby shrines too.

One day, he felt a pang in his heart and rushed out of his bedroom to see which of his shinki was depressed. The twins quickly denied, and their innocent eyes confirmed the statement. Kurari shook his head, his verdict backed by his unwavering gaze. That could only mean one thing. Kurari pointed out the direction of the shrine you were visiting.

Kita rushed over, and the first thing that came into his line of sight as he crossed the torii was your trembling figure. Your back was to him and it was shaking as you held in your sobs, the shinki of the resident god picking and pulling at your kimono. Their jeers of how plain and drab and _ugly_ it was rang in the sacred place. Their malevolent grins slipped off their faces as Kita emerged behind you.

Kita remembers how they begged for their lives at his feet.

A hand firmly clamped on your wrist, and the two of you had returned to his shrine. Kita walked up to Kurari and ordered him to chalk up a schedule for a visit to the city. Met with the questioning looks of the twins and the exemplar himself, Kita announced that they were all going clothes shopping.

A single word passed your quivering lips.

"Why?"

Kita didn't look at you. His hand didn't let go of your wrist.

"Because you're my shinki, Kiyori."

***

Kita remembers the trip to the city with you and the other shinki. He loved the city, loved its bright lights and bustling noises and delicious aromas wafting from the roadside stalls.

But you didn't. You were devastated upon discovering that no one could see you. Even if they did, they'd forget you really soon. But even so, you put a smile on your face and skipped around nonetheless. Kita knew how you really felt, because of the pang in his heart.

Clothes shopping went well. Kurari traded his haori for a smart western suit. The twins got matching shirts and shorts. The three of them still chose Kita’s colour theme out of respect.

Kita remembers that you didn’t buy anything, even though this whole trip was for you. You refused to even try on the outfits he and Kurari picked out, clinging tightly to the sleeves of your ‘drab’ kimono, as coined by the shinki of the other shrine.

“Why?” Kita demanded. Why do you refuse to take off the clothes that show everyone that you’re his? Why do you remain loyal to him? Why do you still smile at him even though he never did so to you, not even once?

You grinned at him, soft colour dusting your cheeks.

“Because you’re my master, Kita-sama!”

***

Mornings were for each of you to do your own things, as long as Kurari managed Kita’s schedule, the twins cleaned the shrine and you did the housework.

Kita remembers that you didn’t go to the shrine like you usually did anymore. Instead, you spent your mornings by Kita’s side as he read or wrote, helping him arrange his books or grind the ink for calligraphy. 

Kita remembers the afternoons spent holding your hand as he taught you how to write calligraphy as beautiful as his. You always protested, insisting that a god and his shinki shouldn’t be this close. He ignored your rambling, steadying your hand as it guided the brush across the paper.

Lunch was served after you spilled the ink in your embarrassment at the horror you had written one afternoon. Kita remembers how he wrinkled his nose at the healthy lunch Kurari had had the twins prepare. You laughed at his funny expression as he tried his best to smile at the eager twins while forcing vegetables into his mouth. 

Kurari drilled Kita about the importance of greens and a healthy diet, which Kita stuck his tongue out at, mumbling something about the fact that foxes don’t eat veggies. The lunch was abandoned after a few bites.

Kita remembers that his keen fox senses detected the aroma that came before the food. You noticed his nose twitch, beaming, as you entered his study room with a paper box in your hands. You set it on his desk, explaining that you’d seen him staring at it while you were at the city. Kita eagerly ripped the cover open to reveal a tofu hamburger. 

He remembers his curiosity as he cautiously put it in his mouth. Kurari had never let him eat anything unhealthy, and a god didn’t get cheat days. A tang of spiciness exploded on his tongue and he looked up at you with wide eyes, savouring the taste. 

Kita remembers your satisfied smile as you watched him inhale the food. While he was eating, questions exploded in his mind along with the tangy taste. Why did you keep your eyes on him even when the city was filled with wonders? Why did you go out of your way to get him something he liked?

“Why?” 

“Because you’re my master, Kita-sama!”

***

That night, the both of you chatted over the usual tea set before bedtime. You were telling Kita about all the places in the city that you’d noticed and would like to visit someday. You talked animatedly about one of the theme parks and how fun it was.

Wait.

You’d never visited the theme park before.

Not in this life.

Kita remembers the smile slipping off your face as you realised what you’d said. Kita’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Under his piercing gaze, you admitted that you had the memories of the time before you died, unlike most shinki. 

You were an average girl, living an average life. You’d fallen in love, just like most girls in their teens had. Unfortunately, your crush already had a girlfriend. You had been waiting for it to fade, just like most high school crushes would. But one day, your crush had approached you as you were walking home, claiming that he’d broken up with his girlfriend and would like to date you. It was like a dream come true.

If you hadn’t died five minutes later. 

His ex-girlfriend had shown up, screaming her head off and yelling for him to date her again. In her anger, she’d pushed you a little too hard. Right onto the road. A car had sped towards you, and it was over.

Kita remembers your sad smile as you stared up at the stars. You’d done nothing wrong. You hadn’t asked your crush to break up with his girlfriend for you. On the contrary, you were already preparing to let it go. So why? Why did you have to die? It was so unfair. Why did you have to give your life for something you hadn’t even wanted in the first place?

Kita remembers his hand gently brushing away your tears. He remembers his mouth opening of their own will, telling you that ‘I understand’. You’d looked at him, confused, as he inclined his head to reflect the stars in his eyes. 

He was a kitsune. Hundreds of years ago, he’d fallen for an empress, someone he had zero chance with, just like you. Nevertheless, he had changed his appearance and used his knowledge of music and philosophy to attract the attention of the ruler of Japan. The empress hadn’t looked at him like he was some miracle. She’d finished his poems like they were her own, sung to his songs like she’d known them her whole life. It was like he’d found his other half.

He, a fox demon, had fallen in love with a human. 

The spell had started to wear off. But Kita hadn’t panicked. He’d thought they were different. He’d thought that the empress would accept him. He’d thought that it was true love.

The empress issued a warrant for his head when the spell wore off. 

He’d been killed by a bow and arrow, which was the very reason he despised your weapon form and almost never used you. He’d haunted the very stone his shrine was now built on, known as the Killing Stone which murdered anything that approached it. It represented all his hate and resentment. Some time later, a Buddhist priest had come to enlighten him, and only then had he turned into a god instead of an angry ghost. 

Kita remembers his shock as you suddenly hugged him. He remembers the tickle on his ear as you whispered in it, assuring him that you understood , more than anyone. 

And that you’d always, always be together. No more failed crushes, no more people hunting for your heads. 

Kita remembers you sticking out a pinky finger, an impish smile on your face. 

“Promise?”

Kita remembers interlocking his finger with yours. 

“Promise.”

Then all hell broke loose. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the last part of Nothing Changed At All! I had a lot of fun planning and writing this story, and thank you all for reading and liking this, I appreciate it a lot!! Apologies in advance for the shitty ending, there will be a little something to make up for it! (Check it out on my Tumblr!) Ily all uwu 💗💗

Kita remembers the cold fear that gripped his throat as glowing yellow eyes stared into his dark hazel ones. He remembers grabbing your hand and fleeing as fast as he could, the huge spirit wrecking havoc in his shrine. It was a human, clad in armor and wielding a katana. 

Kita remembers your shouts of confusion as Kurari guided Anri and Yari to follow Kita out of the shrine, as if this was all very normal.

And it was to Kurari. This had happened at least ten times already in Kita’s past lifetimes. It had all ended like this. 

The spirit was Miura, the hunter and general of the empress. Kita was very aware that the empress had reincarnated with him every lifetime, a painful reminder of the past he’d give anything to forget. This was punishment from the gods for his crimes; his Killing Stone had taken far too many innocent lives.

Kita wasn’t afraid for his own life. He was a god after all, he could always reincarnate. But _you_ couldn’t. You’d already died once, and if Miura cut down your spirit a second time, you’d be gone. Forever.

Kita remembers the cold wind biting into his skin as the five of you rushed away from his shrine and down the mountain, tripping over your feet. Miura’s spirit caught up quickly, bellowing with the same rage as centuries ago.

Kita remembers yelling for Kurari to take the rest of you somewhere safe, letting go of your hand. There wasn’t an inch of fear in his body, and he stared confidently into Miura’s eyes. 

For some reason, at this exact moment he remembered a trivial conversation between the two of you. You’d asked him if he had any worshipers, and he’d been stumped by your question. 

He wasn’t afraid.

Was what he’d like to say.

His heart clenched as fear obtained a vice grip around his heart. He didn’t want to admit it, but he scared. 

A god could only reincarnate if he had enough followers and people to remember him. Kita didn’t know if there were still people who worshiped him on the barren mountain. He’d never checked. He’d always taken his life for granted, but...what if this time he didn’t reincarnate? What if he couldn’t see you ever again?

No, he couldn’t think like this. He had to protect you. He had to believe that there would be a next time. That there would be a tomorrow.

Mirua’s blade swung. Kita closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. 

It never came.

Kita remembers your body collapsing into his arms. He remembers a deafening scream that pierced his eardrums. Only now did he realise that it was his own. Your life was gradually seeping out of your body in the form of bright lights. 

With an enraged yell, Kita summoned Kurari, who turned into a bright ball of light and formed a small dagger in his hand. Kita threw himself against Miura, ignoring Kurari’s pleas in his mind to be more cautious. A few merciless slashes later, Miura disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Kita rushed to your side. 

“Why?!” His scream tore through the night. His arms around your shoulders didn’t reflect his anguish, his touch gentle and shaking. “Why?!”

Kita remembers the feeling of your trembling hand as you touched his cheek softly, a fond smile gracing your lips. 

“Because I love you, Kita.”

Kita remembers his chest tightening. He remembers his tears as they dripped onto your beautiful face, the face he would never see again. He remembers the lights slowly fading, the dread that rose to his throat. He remembers the texture of your kimono as he held onto it desperately, as if it would anchor your life. 

_One more moment. Please. Don’t go._

_Don’t leave me alone._

“Promise me, Kita,” your weak voice reached his ears. 

“Promise me that you’ll be happy.”

Kita remembers the last speck of light that floated in his palm before going out.

“I promise.”

_I’m sorry._

***

He remembers that he woke up to an old man by his side. They were resting under a large maple tree by the roadside, the cold wind rustling his hair. 

“Ah, Kita-sama, you’re awake.” The old man said. “How do you feel?”

“Who are you?” 

Kita remembers the shock that struck like lightning on the man’s face. 

“K-Kita-sama?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Kita-sama?" Two identical boys clutched at his haori. "You - you don't remember anything?"

Kita remembers, well, nothing. Other than his own name, his mind was completely blank. He shook his head.

"Oh, dear," the man said, panic edging his voice. "I - I think it's from the trauma, boys."

Trauma? Kita remembers noticing the dried tear tracks on the twins' faces, and on his own.

What happened?

***

Weeks passed. The old man, Kurari, had filled Kita in on all the details of his past lives and this one, the twins helping where necessary. The scenes had rushed back to him, and he remembered everything. They had returned to the shrine as soon as Kita mustered enough energy to walk.

Kita remembers that Kurari was at a loss of what to do. Normally, Miura would kill Kita without wreaking any damage on their property, as Kita would be very cooperative in his own death. This was the first time he _hadn't_ died. And the shrine was in ruins. 

With a lot of effort, Kita and Kurari had managed to piece the shrine back together with their bare hands. Life settled back to normal, and Kurari had been relieved to discover that his master’s routine hadn’t changed one bit despite the temporary memory loss. He woke up at the usual time, spent the whole day in his study, went out for a stroll after dinner ignoring Kurari’s protests, then went to sleep.

But something was missing. Kita felt something different even though his servant had assured him that everything was the same. He knew that there was something Kurari wasn't telling him. He found out soon enough. 

“Bring me some tea, Kurari.” Kita set down his brush and admired his newest piece of calligraphy.

“As you wish, Kita-sama.”

“Kurari-san!” Yari tugged at Kurari’s trousers. “Make hojicha! It’s Kita-sama and Kiyori-neechan’s favourite!”

_Kiyori._

He closed his eyes. 

He remembers now. 

And it almost feels like nothing changed at all. 

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case anyone still doesn’t get it, this entire series is Kita recollecting everything after he lost his memories! And gosh, I remember I read that quote once that said ‘almost’ is the saddest word so I just had to end it with that :(

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@haru-senji](https://haru-senji.tumblr.com)!


End file.
